1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a capacitive touch panel.
2. Background
At present, the touch panels can be generally classified into resistive, capacitive, infrared, and ultrasonic touch panels, wherein the resistive touch panels and the capacitive touch panels are most common.
Generally, the capacitive touch panel includes multiple first sensing series arranged in a first direction and multiple second sensing series arranged in a second direction which are disposed on the substrate. The first sensing series are consisted of multiple first sensing electrodes and multiple first bridges. The second sensing series are consisted of multiple second sensing electrodes and multiple second bridges. In addition, the first direction is intersected with the second direction. The first sensing series and the second sensing series are mutually intersected and are electrically insulated with each other. Accordingly, the first sensing series and the second sensing series are made by at least two conductive layers through at least two fabrication processes.